You Are Mine
by ScaryRomantic
Summary: In the nights before they enter the arena, Cato and Clove find themselves falling out of their already unstable relationship. Cato decides to make it clear to Clove that she belongs to him, and only him. Warning: LEMONS


_CRASH._

Clove picked up one of the glass bowls in her room and hurled it at the mirror, both objects shattering to pieces, the glass from the mirror raining down on the mahogany dresser. She took another bowl from the granite countertop and threw it to the ground, glass shards flying up into her face, the little candies inside scattering all over the floor. She was making an absolute mess of her room and of herself, but she didn't care. Another bowl hit the floor.

_Bitch_. She thought to herself, the face of the blond girl flashing in her vision, which was turning red with the fury. Clove stomped over to the shattered mirror, glaring at her reflection in the shattered remains that lay on top of the dresser. Then she clenches her teeth and brings her fist down as hard as she can on the surface. Pain explodes throughout her fist as glass shards dig into her skin. She swipes the shards off of the dresser, taking a handful of glass in each hand and squeezing tightly until it draws blood. She dropped to her knees, squeezing harder still, tiny beads of blood flowing into larger streams down her arms. A cry of frustration escaped her clenched teeth, and in the back of her mind she heard her door opening and closing. It was probably just another useless avox. She didn't bother to turn.

But then she felt strong hands grip her small wrists, and she tried to yank away but the hands were too strong and their grip grew tighter until Clove released the shards, a few sticking to her bloody palms. "_Clove._" She looked up at the boy, his face illuminated by the moonlight, the only source of light in the large room. It was Cato. He held her wrists together, turning her to face him. He was on his knees beside her. "Clove." He repeated again, staring into the girl's dark eyes with concern. Clove stared back into his ice blue eyes, slowly feeling herself relax in their trance. When Cato felt her loosen, no longer tensing her whole body, he tentatively let go of her wrists. "What are you doing?" he asked her gently, not expecting an answer. He took her palm gently, wiping off the excess shards.

Clove clenched her jaw, feeling as though she might cry because of his pure gentleness. Cato was not gentle with anyone. He was a monster, just like she was. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her so weak. So she yanked her hands away, roughly. Cato stared at her, looking slightly shocked.

"What the hell is your problem?" he asked her.

"You have the wrong room." She snarled at him. "Glimmer's is one floor down." She glared angrily into his eyes before standing up and turning around, making her way for the bathroom.

But Cato, after heaving a sigh of exasperation and anger, got up quickly, catching her tiny wrist once again and spinning her around to face him. Clove's face was the most hauntingly beautiful one he'd ever seen. Her angular bone structure and dark eyes radiated power and confidence, and most of all beauty. Not that it would matter anymore. Not that it _could_ matter. "What's that supposed to mean?" he snarled back at her, refusing to let himself get lost in her beauty.

"You know what it means, Cato." Clove's tone was venomous, threatening almost. "Why don't you go down there and fuck her again and leave me the hell alone."

She tried yanking away again, but Cato's grip tightened. He was becoming more infuriated. Her body was so tiny, so fragile compared to his, yet at the same time lithe and deadly. He could crush her in a matter of seconds. Feel her every bone breaking between his strong fingers. But he wouldn't. And they both knew that.

"You're hurting me." She spit out flatly, glaring into his eyes.

Cato smiled cruelly at this, tightening his grip even further. "Am I?" he snarled quietly, shoving her backwards as he walked forward to her. He continued walking until Clove's back made contact with the wall, Cato shoving her roughly to it, still not releasing his steel hold on her tiny wrist. He stood only a centimeter away from her, their bodies almost touching. He could feel the heat coming off of her. Cato leaned his head down so his mouth was by Clove's ear. "You like it when I hurt you, though." He said gruffly into her ear, catching her lobe in between his teeth and biting down, hard. He felt her breath hitch beneath him. A shiver ran down Clove's spine. "Don't you?" he asked, the sinister smile returning to his face as he pulled away from her slightly so that he could look into those deadly eyes of hers.

Clove glared, refusing to give in. If he wanted to get some so badly, he could go get Glimmer, like he did the other night. She put her hands on his chest, attempting to push him away from her, even though they both knew she wanted more. "I'm done, Cato. I had to deal with it at home. I'm not dealing with it here, too." Their relationship had never exactly been defined. They were never officially a couple or anything like that. Training partners for years, considering they were both at the top of their classes. And eventually, their relationship grew into something more. Nothing lovey-dovey. They had a friends with benefits relationship, but when Cato was with another girl Clove got jealous, and vice versa when Clove was with a boy. They met at parties and at night after curfew. In abandoned rooms at the training center after a session. At their houses when one was home alone. But girls were always swarming Cato, and Clove didn't know why she'd expected it to change here.

_I'm done_. Cato heard her words and scoffed. She was not _done _with him. She wanted him. She _needed_ him. And she needed to see that.

"Besides," she said, smirking. "After we saw you two sucking face, Marvel made me a tempting offer. And I was on my way to his room until you interrupted me." This was partially a lie. Clove thought Marvel was slightly creepy, but she couldn't deny that he was attractive and he really did make her an offer. If it meant pissing off Cato, she definitely considered going, but wasn't exactly running out the door when Cato had came in.

Cato let out a growl. He grabbed Clove's free wrist along with the one he was already holding and raised them above her head against the wall, keeping them there with his left hand. He gripped Clove's jaw tightly with his right hand, forcing her to look into his eyes, bring her face so that it was right in front of his when he bent down. She was on her toes to resist getting strangled. "You are _mine_." He growled, jerking her head in his hand. "Got it?" his tone raised.

Clove glared at him, trying to squirm from his grasp but it was no use. She was about to make a snarky comment in reply to him, but Cato saw it coming and before she could he crushed his lips to hers with bruising force. He pressed Clove further against the wall with the hand that was on her neck, knowing she was becoming short of breath. He pulled away, biting her bottom lip hard, until he tasted blood. He licked it off of her lip as it pooled, and then moved his mouth to her ear once again. "You're mine." He repeated. Clove belonged to him and only him. She was his to fuck, and she was his to kill. No one else would get the pleasure of doing either of those things.

Clove opened her mouth to gasp for air, and when she did so Cato slipped his tongue into her mouth, capturing her in another extremely rough kiss. He released her neck and her wrists, and Clove's hands knotted themselves into Cato's hair, pulling roughly at his blond spikes, her still bloody hands dying them crimson. But neither of them cared. Cato pulled her legs up on either side of his torso so that she was straddling him and smashed his body against hers, pressing her forcefully against the wall. Their mouths were moving quickly, fighting for dominance over the other. Clove's bloody hands moved from his hair to his face, holding him tightly to her. She ground her hips against him, to which he answered with a low growl in the back of his throat. She instantly felt him become hard and smirked against his lips. Cato pulled away and began sucking on her neck, occasionally biting, which would make her gasp. She continued to move her hips in a rhythm against his.

She moaned, and then all of a sudden Cato was crossing the room, Clove still in his arms, and in a few short strides he reached the bed, throwing Clove onto it and climbing on top of her. Clove quickly removed his shirt, and when it was off, ran her hands along his lower abdomen, feeling his defined abs, pulling teasingly at the button of his pants as he continued to kiss her. But he pushed her hands away, once again pinning them above her head. Cato liked to be in control. But then again, so did Clove. Which is what made them such a twisted couple when it came to times like this.

Cato removed Clove's shirt as well, and quickly did the same to the rest of her clothing until she was laying completely naked underneath him. He ran his hands up and down her body, reveling in the beauty of it, grinning evilly with pleasure. He sucked each of her breasts before slowly trailing his hand down to her center, where he began rubbing her clit slowly.

Clove's back arched with pleasure, but it wasn't enough for her. "Faster." She hissed, but he didn't obey, looking down at her with a smirk on his face. She grabbed the top of his head roughly, snarling. "Fucking do me." She demanded him. Cato grinned at her aggressiveness, entering three fingers into her. She moaned in pleasure. "Yes." She said quietly. "Harder. Harder." This time he obeyed, pumping his fingers in and out of her as hard and as quickly as he good, snarling with pleasure as he watched Clove's eyes closed. She was moaning, and he felt her about to peak. Just as she was about to come, Cato removed his fingers, slapped her hard across the face, and stood up. Clove opened her eyes to glare at him, fury washing over her features. "What the fuck are you doing?" she hissed at him.

"I'm leaving, so you can get on with your plans for the night." He said, smirking at her. "Have fun with Marvel."

Clove sat up, infuriated. Of course he would do something like this. It wasn't the first time. And she knew he was serious about leaving. He wouldn't stay unless she gave into him. And maybe under normal circumstances she would've let him go, knowing there would be another day. But she was desperate, and they didn't have much time left. "Cato." She said, just as his hand was about to turn the door knob. He looked over his shoulder, raising his eyebrows, an amused look on his face. He knew she'd give in. "Get back here and fuck me. Now."

Cato smiled. Normally he'd make her beg for it a little more, but he was feeling a little desperate, too. Yeah, he'd made out with Glimmer. She was hot. But not like Clove was. Glimmer was too soft, too gentle. Cato and Clove were alike in this area; they needed it rough. They were trained to love the sight and the smell of blood, the feeling of torture. And so they needed that pain mingled with the pleasure or else it wouldn't be pleasure at all.

He took his pants off as he walked over to her. When he reached Clove, he spread her legs apart forcefully, hovering at her entrance, still teasing her, but he didn't think he could handle much longer himself. "Just do it, God Damn it!" Clove urged him, hunger and lust in her eyes. He drove into her with one forceful thrust, going in all the way. Clove's head tilted back, a moan escaping her lips as he entered her. Cato was large, and she was tight. This wasn't their first time together. That ship had sailed long ago, along with all sense of being gentle.

Cato wasted no time in pounding into her, increasing speed and force with every thrust until Clove's fingernails were digging so hard into his back that he felt skin coming up. Her teeth were biting into his shoulder, muffling her screams, which were so loud and so pleasured. She'd always been a loud one, which Cato loved. He was going to fast that the whole bed shook, growling as he tore into her. "Fuck me, fuck me!" Clove kept repeating. He obliged, keeping up the same speed and force until he felt them both nearing orgasm. "Cato!" Clove gasped his name as her walls clenched around him, and that was enough to send Cato over the edge as well.

"Fuck, Clove." He groaned as he felt himself spill into her, slowing his thrusts to a stop as they finished. He collapsed on top of her, both of them covered in a sheen of sweat, panting. Cato gripped her throat once more, smirking at her. "I told you you were mine, _cunt._" He said to her.

Clove rolled her eyes. "You're such an ass, Cato." She panted, but then she rolled over and kissed him. It was gentle, not like it had been before. She buried her face into his neck and Cato let her, deciding to stay for the night. He wrapped his arms around her torso, breathing in her faint scent of cinnamon and drifting off to sleep.

**Hope that was good! Tell me what you think. :)**


End file.
